Una espada larga y dolorosa
by XAliinattionX
Summary: No todo es lo que parece ser ;D xD


"**Una espada larga y dolorosa"**

-¡Hola Doitsu! – Saludo America desde el otro lado del pasillo, Doitsu al verlo, se acerco para saludar – Hola ¿A donde ibas?

-La reunión esta por empezar así que iba a mi asiento

-¡Jaja! *típica risa de USA* Aun no llego nadie, ven, comamos hamburguesas juntos :D

-No gracias America-san -_-

-**¡AH! **Francia, ten mas cuidado que me duele

-¿Inglaterra? – Se preguntaron America y Alemania al oír esa voz proveniente del otro lado de… ¿La puerta del cuarto de limpieza?

-¡Quédate quieto tonto! No podré sacarla si te sigues moviendo – Respondió Francia del otro lado de la puerta también, ambos, estaban encerrados en un pequeño y oscuro lugar…juntos – Tampoco esto es algo que me agrade a mi, en si… siempre quise tenerte de esta forma ante mi… te ves… Tan expuesto, tan frágil, esa carita toda adolorida y cansada me excita sabias? n.n

-¡Cierra la boca estupido! D: Si-Si sigues diciendo esas estupideces costara aun mas sacar a tu "amigo" de mi cuerpo

-Pero debes admitir que es una espada muy larga y poderosa como para que te cause tanto dolor ¿No? ¬w¬

-¿Qué están haciendo? – Pregunto Alemania, hasta que America apoyo con cuidado su oreja en la puerta para tratar de escuchar mejor la conversación del otro lado - ¡¿Qué estas…?

-¡Shhh! – Lo callo America – Escucha - Luego de eso, Alemania suspiro y apoyo su oreja en la puerta también.

-Fra…Francia me duele, sá-calo, ¡Rápido! – Decía Inglaterra con algo de dolor en sus palabras

-Ya tranquilo, la primera vez siempre duele… - Respondió Francia escuchándose en su voz un tono de cansancio y esfuerzo.

-¿La…la…lalalalalalala La primera ve-vez? *Cara de terror* - Dijeron America y Alemania

-Ah… Francia, ya no… puedo, me duele

-**¡Quieto!**

-¿Y si no puedes sacarla?

-Yo siempre supe como hacer este tipo de procedimientos ¬¬

-¡Pe-pero es a mi a quien le arde con un demonio!

-Yase, yase, solo trata de quedarte quieto, si sigues hablando estupideces no podré sacarla sin mayor dolor

-Me… arrepiento de haber aceptado tu oferta ¿Sabes?

-No podías evitarlo, tanto tu como yo lo queríamos

-Me-mejor dicho tú… recuerda que yo me opuse

-Pero al final aceptaste

-**¡Prácticamente me obligaste! **– Grito – Ahg! *dolor* Me…me haces enojar por nada… Ahg

-¡Ya deja de sacarme en cara todo lo que hago! – Suspira cansado – Bien, obviamente sangras así que tratare de retirarla con cuidado ¿Estas listo?

-¿Retirar…? – Dijo America quien en su cara ya había plantada un semblante de asco y terror absolutos. ¿Supongo que ya saben porque no?

-Cállate, no me dejas oír – Decía Alemania todo ruborizado

-Me…me duele, espera, Francia ¡Espera! – Suplico Inglaterra respirando agitadamente – Espera… no estoy listo aun… creo que Ahg… debemos esperar a que se desinfle un poco

-No podemos, si la dejamos ahí corremos el riesgo de que te provoque una hemorragia, ten en cuenta de que cuando salgas de aquí deberás ir directamente al hospital para que te revisen, además ¿No seria algo vergonzoso que los demás te vieran en una situación así no?

-Pe…pero…Duele, jamás creí sentir tanto dolor

-Bienvenido a la vida Igirisu… Bueno lo voy a hacer…

-¿Qué cosa?

-La sacare de un tiron, podría provocarte un dolor insoportable pero, creo que es mas eficiente

-¡No espera!

-**¡¿De un tiron? **– Exclamaron America y Alemania asustados

-**¡No, no! ¡Francia por favor no! **– Grito Inglaterra casi al borde de las lagrimas, pero a los segundos de aquel grito America separo su odio de la puerta y de un solo golpe tiro la puerta abajo.

Obviamente, preocupado por la condición en la que Inglaterra se encontraba. No quería admitirlo pero… Temía que sufriera mucho para suplicar de esa manera, y no permitiría que nadie lo lastime.

Al tirar la puerta abajo entonces, se vio ante los ojos de America y Alemania las figuras de Inglaterra y Francia pero… No todo parecía ser lo que se creía.

-¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – Pregunto America respondiendo a los gritos de Inglaterra, lo siguiente que vio lo traumo, lo alivio y bueno… lo asusto.

Inglaterra estaba sentado en el piso, tenia una fina espada atravesando su estomago y sobre el estaba Francia, sudando, cansado, tratando de quitar sin dolor la espada del cuerpo del rubio ingles.

-¡¿Qué…demonios? America… ¿Qué haces…aquí? – Pregunto Inglaterra con la cara llena de dolor y un poco de sangre saliendo de su boca

-¡Inglaterra, aun eres virgen! :'D – Exclamo America totalmente feliz

-**¡¿EEEH?**

-…Un momento – Dijo Alemania - ¿Qué pasa aquí con toda esta sangre?

-Es que… Rete a Inglaterra a tener una lucha de espadas y se me fue un poco la mano, así que sin querer lo atravesé con mi espada ^^; - Respondió Francia incorporándose y limpiándose el sudor de la frente – No encontré otro lugar donde no nos vieran así que lo traje hasta aquí para ver si podía quitarle la espada… ¿Por qué?

Alemania y America todos rojos de la vergüenza y chorreando un poco de sangre de sus narices: N-No por…nada… Menos mal que… están bien *Malditos degenerados xD*

-¿Bi-en?... – Inglaterra muestra su herida – Si no me quitan pronto esto moriré…

-Eh…eeehh… *ocultando su cara ensangrentada* Yo te cargare hasta un hospital u/u – America lo toma cuidadosamente en brazos a lo cual Arthur hace una mueca de dolor y seguido de eso un gemido notorio – Perdón, ¿te duele mucho?

-America… - Dijo con la voz cansada y mirando al hombre de lentes con tristeza – Se me nubla la vista…llévame al…hospital ra-pido…

America no tubo ni que responder que en cuestión de 10 segundos ya estaba como a 5 cuadras de llegar al hospital.

-Uff… menos mal que llegaron a tiempo, un poco más y tal vez cometía un error fatal para Igirisu – Dijo Francia con cansancio

-Eeeeh…s-si – Asintió avergonzado – Y dime Francia… ¿No hacían… nada mas?

-¿Nada mas? ¿Cómo que?

-¡Eh! E-etto, yo ósea… ya sabes ejem… otras cosas u/u

Francia se acerca a Alemania pervertidamente

-¿Estas insinuando algo sucio conmigo Doitsu? ¬w¬

-**¡¿QUE COSAS DICES IMBECIL? **D:

-Aajajajjaa – Sale del cuarto – Bueno, iré a casa a bañarme antes de que empiece la reunión… - Dice – Por cierto Doitsu… ¿Qué hacían tu y America cuchichiando del otro lado de la puerta? n.n

-¡Na-Nada! ¡Baka! Diablos, eres aun mas irritable que Italia ¬/¬

-Claro claro – Ríe pícaramente – En fin, nos vemos Alemania~ Reza porque Inglaterra no muera camino al hospital

-Maldito Frances, me hizo pensar que el y Inglaterra estaban…estaban…

-¿Estaban que Doitsu? – Pregunto Italia apareciendo de atrás

-¡¿Na-Nani? ¡Italia! ¿Qué haces aquí? D:

-Vine a la reunión :S – Dijo - Doitsu… ¿Qué estaban haciendo Francia-niichan y Igirisu?

-Na…Nada ¬/¬ - Lo mira – Italia… si alguna vez Francia te reta a un duelo de espadas… No aceptes ¬¬

-Ve~ De todas formas yo jamás aceptaría algo así Doitsu ^^

**FIN**

AAJAJAJJAJAJA ¿Qué creían? xD

Aajajjaa, me fui a la mierda u.u lose xD


End file.
